The Life and Times of Emily and Aaron
by ShannonJethroGideonCastleSnape
Summary: a series of one-shots for my little sis Pancakesandsunshine
1. A new start

To My delightful little sis PancakesandSunshine. You are a very wonderful girl don't ever change!

This is the beging of a series of One-shots

A New Start

"Are you sure about this?" he questioned her, but knowing her as long as he did once she made up her mind that was it.

"Yes! Aaron you have to relax, me leaving the BAU I think will be a good thing for both of us and the baby. I know we weren't planning this little one but I have to think of her and Jack is so excited plus look at it this way Jessica can finally go on that vacation she's always wanted to go on and not have to worry what's going to happen to Jack" Emily said, she knew he didn't want he to leave the team but their little family of three was soon turning into four and Emily didn't want her baby to feel like she did as a child hardly seeing her mom and dad for months on end and plus this way like Rossi she could finally put pen to paper and write her little book that she always felt she need to share with the world.

"I'm still not sure Seaver is the right choice for the team, she's still pretty green" Aaron said looking at Ashley Seaver's file. Knowing that even thought she had worked well with the team before and now that the word got around that Emily was leaving she appied for a spot back on the team

"She is more than capable and you know it. Come on its time for bed and tomorrow is my last day and we still have to deal with that secret party Garcia is throwing " Grabbing his hand and heading into the bedroom too tired to talk about the subject any more they climbed into bed and when to sleep, tomorrow was the start of a whole new adventure.


	2. Over the Moon

Another One-shot for the ever lovely PancakesandSunshine! And it's another Emily/Hotch pairing so I hope everyone enjoys!

Over the Moon?

"I'm thrilled! Just over the moon!" the sarcastic remark cam shooting out of her mouth as she walked towards him, her hands clenching and unclenching as if she were choking him in her mind

"What? I thought it was a good idea" he said quickly looking around trying to figure out the fastest way out of the room without getting killed, but with Emily blocking the door and he knew JJ would be on the other side stopping Dave from rescuing him

"Yes cutting your sons hair and then sending him to school for pictures! Great idea! We are going to have to get retakes when his hair grows back evenly! He's going to be scared for life when he looks back to those pictures in years to come!"

Closing his eyes Aaron knew he was screwed, looking around one last time and getting ready to blot from the room, sending a silent prayer to whatever god would listen, he ran! Straight for the door and he got passed JJ without her realizing it before it was too late, sure he would be sleeping on the couch for the next week and bribing Jack with gifts for his stupid idea but then again what childhood was complete without the bad parent given hair cut?


	3. Not Fighting It

So here is the next in the Em/Hotch one shots that I'm doing and this time I found a good song that would describe the growing relationship between the two of them, it's called Not Fighting It by Alexander Cardinale, he added me on twitter and that's how I found this fab song so look it up it's a great little number.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hotch, Emily, or anything in the way of Criminal Minds, or this wonderful song by Alexander Cardinale.

**Can't stare at the clock no more.****  
It's half past four...****  
I'm laying here on the floor,****  
and I need you.**

Time seem to drag when she couldn't see him but she would have to push through it was almost the end of the day and for once they didn't have a case so they could head home at a reasonable hour and she had a bottle of wine calling her name just to drown out the pain of not being with him

**It's not like it was before.****  
I've cut the cord****  
and now I'm caught in a war****  
that I'm losing.**

Thinking back to when he was doing security for her mother he had gotten to know her well but at the end of the duty being sent to a new unit he thought he would never see her again and he didn't look back and he wished he had but he was with Hailey at the time and couldn't have really done anything but there were many times where he almost lost the moral self war.

**I've been working overtime to say...****  
baby, to say.**

**Time's been changing,****  
years go by and I...****  
You know I've been fighting**

With all the extra hours they all had been pulling, he final convinced Strauss to give them 2 weeks off! He knew this was his chance, to ask her to come spend time with him and Jack. They both had changed so much compared to how they were all those years ago but it was worth the fight they both put in to change how they looked at each other

**Time's been dancing over me but I...****  
I'm not gonna fight it anymore**

The trip had been a good one so far, camping was a good idea, I mean sure they had been dancing around each other for the better part of the week but he knew tonight was the night once Jack was asleep he was going to kiss her and see how much of a fight she would put up

**It's so hard to find your way****  
when there's no escape.****  
I felt like a figure 8 on a freeway.**

It seemed like he had lost his way on the trip but she was sure when Jack went to sleep tonight he wouldn't be able to get away from her and she would get that kiss she had been craving this whole trip! The running in circles was going to end tonight and she would make sure of it!

Jack went to sleep with no fuss it had been a long day they had gone hiking and she made sure to make sure it was longer then originally planned to make sure Jack was tired out, and as Aaron was adding more logs to the fire she knew this was it

"Aaron" she said getting his attention so he wouldn't fall into the fire, turning to her before he could get the words out to answer her, her lips were on his kissing him with such passion and fire it made the fire look dim. Pulling away and looking at him

"I've been wanting to do that for a while" "I know what you mean Emily, I've been trying to figure out how to get you alone this trip to do that to you and you beat me to it"

"Were do we go from here" she asked

"Where ever it takes us, I've been wanting you for a long time and I hope this is what I hope it will grown in to"

Sitting there together watching the fire, holding each other finding the comfort they had been craving for a long time


	4. Authors note

Hey every one! Its me just a quick update I have a few things going on in my life right now so I'm learning how to juggle writing and working once again and quiet recently I had to put down my best friend Mako the cat my little fur baby to sleep he took ill in less than 48 hours and there was nothing I could do for my boy his brother and sister are still looking for him its hard explain to my other cats that their little brother isn't coming back, also I've been suffering from a horrible case of writers block I'm doing my damnest to shake it but nothing seems to be helping so suggestions would rock.

I'm hoping this is just a temporary posting in all my active fics, I've even stopped looking at the challenge work handed out in the group I'm in I'm so stumped, even my novel has dust on it and it's my baby! Any who drop me a line with help or an ass kicking and let's see if we and get my mojo going again cause this is causing me migraines too and my brain doc is off till January

Shannon Jethro Gideon Snape


End file.
